Star Wars - The Dark Lords of the Sith
by christos200
Summary: Set a few months after A New Hope, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca and C-3PO have to travel to the ancient Sith world of Korriban. There they will discover the tombs of the Dark Lords of the Sith and maybe more than that...
1. Opening Crawl

**STAR WARS**

 **THE DARK LORDS OF THE SITH**

 _It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy._

 _After establishing a new Rebel base on the remote jungle world of Arvick, young Luke Skywalker was tasked with finding out more about the Empire's operations in the ancient Sith world of Korriban._

 _With the help of smuggler Han Solo and his brave Wookie friend Chewbacca, Luke must make his way to this ancient place of evil and discover what the Empire is searching for in the homeworld of the SITH LORDS….._


	2. I have a bad feeling about this!

**"** **I have a bad feeling about this!"**

"I can't believe I am doing this!", the man said while gazing from the rooftop of an ancient stony temple at the seemingly endless hillsides of Arvick, which surrounded the rebel base. In the dense forests of trees that ran along the hillsides, a myriad of leaves glistened brightly. The sun brightened the clear blue sky. The flowers' fragrance filled the air. The sight was majestic and seemed like a painting, one that no human could paint.

That man had shaggy brown hair and was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a dark jacket. He was no other than the now famous Han Solo. Once a smuggler who cared only for himself, he had reluctantly joined the Rebellion against the Galactic Empire after befriending Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. But he was still not sure if he had made the right choice.

"Helping Luke blow up the Death Star was one thing, piloting into a planet full of Stormtroopers and Imperial Walkers is just crazy."

Chewbacca, the Wookie friend of Han Solo, roared. Although most people were not able to understand the Wookie dialect, Han Solo was able to learn that language after so many years spent together with Chewbacca.

"Yes, I know that the Death Star too was full of Stormtroopers and yet we managed to escape but because we did such a crazy thing once, it does not mean that we have to repeat it."

"How are you doing Han?", Luke asked. "Are you ready for the mission?"

Luke was a young man with short blonde hair, blue eyes, a fair and handsome face and well-proportioned features. He was relative tall and slim and was wearing long white robe and trousers.

Han turned around and replied to Luke, "Don't know, kid. I have a bad feeling about this! I mean, going into this strange mythical planet full of Stormtroopers is not my idea of fun."

Luke laughed. "Don't worry, we will make it. We have been to much crazier missions before and we managed to survive, so this mission should be no problem. After all, I have improved myself with the lightsaber. I've been training constantly those few months. I am a Jedi Knight now, just like my father."

Han smirked. "Ben too was a Jedi, kid, but this did not save him."

Luke sighed. "You may be right. But Ben died only because he had to face Vader. I am sure he would be able to escape with us if he faced only Stormtroopers. And from the information our spies have collected, it seems that Vader will not be on Korriban. So we have nothing to be afraid of. My lightsaber skills should be more than a match for Imperial troops."

"Hope this is true or this mission will be a really short one."

"You should do less talking and spent more time preparing for the mission.", a female voice was heard saying. "You will need to leave this place very soon, so there is not time to waste on talking and joking."

That voice belonged to Princess Leia.

"Of course, your Highness.", Han angrily retorted. "Maybe you want us to not sleep too and work twenty fours the day for your rebellion? 'Don't do this', 'Don't do that'. The only thing you do is giving us orders."

Leia sighed. "Why do you have to be so annoying? You know that I cannot come with you on your missions because I have to coordinate the rebel fleets from the headquarters. And I am not giving orders, I am just giving you some advices so you can stay alive and not get shot by the Imperials."

"I have no need of female advices. I can survive on my own."

"Fine then, you will get no more advices."

Leia then turned to Luke, "I have faith in you. I am sure that you will succeed in your mission. May the Force be with you."

"Thanks Leia. I am confident that I will not fail you.", Luke replied.

Leia left and Chewbacca roared.

"Yes, go to the Millennium Falcon and prepare for takeoff.", Han said. He then said to Luke, "I will be going too to make some updates to my rifle. Leia is right. We have no time to waste on talking."

Luke smiled. "If she is right, then why you argued with her?"

"Because…because the **way** she gives her advices is annoying. Anyway, it's a complicated issue and we do not have the time to discuss this. See you later on the docking bay, kid."

Luke headed back to his room to prepare his stuff for the journey. He had gone a long way from being just a farmer boy to becoming a Jedi Knight. After Ben's death, he had no one to teach him how to use his lightsaber. Although he trained hard for a few months using a hologram left behind by Ben and droids for targets, he was still not a fully trained Jedi despite what he himself said, mostly to reassure himself and to not lose hope.

As he was preparing his stuff, he heard some knocking his room's door. "Who is it?"

"Nara.", a woman replied.

"Come in."

Luke could not hide his smile when the female pilot entered his room. Nara had long black hair, lips that were redder than the fire, a skin almost as white as snow, eyes that shone like the clear and piercing light of the moon and a face so beautiful that it dazzled all who looked at her.

Her beauty was the least of the reasons why she was so famous among the rebels. Nara was the best pilot of the rebellion until Luke joined them. Long before Luke blew up the Death Star, Nara had led small groups of rebel pilots in almost suicide missions of attacking the Imperial fleet. She herself had blown up more than a few of Star Destroyers.

Nara was of course intrigued by this farmer boy who had managed to blow up the Death Star. She herself was on another mission when the battle took place, so she met him only after the rebels retreated from Yavin IV. When they met, they instantly liked each other and spent most of their time competing in X-Wing races.

"You are leaving.", Nara said. "So I came by to say goodbye and wish you good luck. This is a dangerous mission and you better not overestimate yourself or underestimate the enemy."

"Don't worry, I will return alive."

Luke wanted to say more, much more to Nara. He wanted to admit to her that he did not see her just as a friend. But he did not have the courage to do so and so he just awkwardly smiled at Nara. But she gently kissed his cheek.

"For luck.", she said and left the room. Luke blushed and was lost in his thoughts, only to be brought back by the bleep sound made by R2-D2.

"Hey R2, you are coming with us too?", Luke smilingly asked.

"Bleep weeble bloop!"

"So you will stay here to help Leia on fixing the hyperdrives of some damaged rebel freighters. Good luck with that, it must be a tedious job."

"But I will be coming with you, sir Luke.", C-3PO, the golden protocol droid, said.

Luke was surprised to hear that. "I am glad to have you aboard 3PO, but I do not see how a protocol droid can help us in our mission. "

"I very much agree with you, sir. I did not want to come on this suicide mission, but Princess Leia insisted that you would need me to translate ancient artifacts the Empire may have found. She said that she is sure that's the reason why the Empire has sent troops there as Korriban is known to be the birthplace of the ancient Sith Empire."

Meanwhile, in the docking bay Han's shouting could be heard all over the place. "I told you Chewie to fix the shields, not to fix the hyperdrive! That's why you found the hyperdrive not needing any repairs! Because I did not ask you to fix it in the first place!"

Chewbacca roared.

"I am sure Chewie that I was not the one who messed up the two. I clearly said fix the shields! Dammit! I sure hope the Imperial fleet does not discover us while travelling to Korriban or we will be blown to galactic dust!"

"Calm down Han.", Luke, who had just arrived to the docking bay, said. "I am sure that even without the shields we will be able to complete successfully this mission."

"Yes, sure, the Force will protect us."

"We should be optimistic. We will return back as heroes once again."

Han sighed. "I sure hope you are right Luke."

Chewbacca opened the outer hatch of the Millennium Falcon and lowered its ramp. Then, he and Han boarded the ship and headed to the cockpit. Han sat on the pilot's seat while Chewbacca in the co-pilot's. Luke and C-3PO too boarded the ship and rushed to the cockpit.

"Let's head for Korriban!", Luke said.

Han pulled a lever, pushed some buttons and launched the ship. The Millennium Falcon took off from the hangar and sped towards space.


	3. Another happy landing!

**"** **Another happy landing!"**

For a moment there was silence. Only the engine of the Millennium Falcon could be heard. The space was completely void. Han had closed his eyes and was asleep on the pilot's seat. Chewbacca and C-3PO were playing chess in the passengers' quarters of the Falcon, with C-3PO wisely losing in order to avoid enraging the Wookie.

Luke was in his quarters, meditating and letting the Force flow through him. He could hear whispers. Those whispers, which were faint as Luke had not yet developed much his connection to the Force, were the thoughts of the others. Luke did not wish to hear his comrades' thoughts, but they came to his mind as soon as he calmed himself and began feeling the Force. However, he could hear only whispers and could not make much from them.

He opened his eyes, got up and headed to the cockpit. "Han, when shall we reach Korriban?"

Han woke up, stretched his arms and said, "I believe in a minute or two. You woke me up just when I was seeing a nice dream."

"You can dream at another time, now we have to plan our infiltration of the Imperial base. How will we get into the base?"

"According to the information Leia gave me, the sensors of the base cover only the base itself and a few miles of its surroundings and the Imperial Fleet is concentrated on protecting the base itself. So we shall land the ship just outside of the zone of the base's sensors. Thus, we shall avoid alerting the Empire."

"But how are we going to get to the base if we land too far away?"

Han smiled. "In the cargo hold, I have a landspeeder. With it, we shall be able to head to the base quite fast and once we discover the objectives of the Empire we can use it to make a quick escape."

Suddenly, an alarm ringed.

"We reached Korriban.", Han said. "Time to get out of hyperspace."

Han pulled a lever and the Millennium Falcon got out of hyperspace. What he and Luke saw left them both stunned: a fleet of Star Destroyers and tens of Tie Fighters waiting for them.

"I though the fleet was protecting the base!", Luke shouted.

"That's not right.", Han said. "The Imperial fleet should not be here, it should be above the base! Damn, we've ran into a trap!"

Hearing the shouting, C-3PO and Chewbacca rushed to the cockpit.

"Oh no!", C-3PO said. "Sir, I believe that we should surrender. The Empire may prove merciful. The odds of surviving a direct encounter with such a huge fleet are thirty million to one."

"Never tell me the odds!", Han replied. "Chewie old buddy, prepare the guns. They aren't going to take me down without a fight to remember."

"I will go man the turrets!", Luke said and rushed to the turrets' room. He sat on the seat, activated the computer panel and prepared for the incoming wave of Tie Fighters.

Tens of Tie Fighters sped forward towards the Millennium Falcon. Meanwhile, Han shouted at C-3PO, "Go fix the shields! Now or we will become galactic dust!"

"But sir, I am not much knowledgeable on repairing ships. I am but a protocol droid."

Han sighed. "I knew that this was a suicide mission. Let's hope Luke will shoot down the Tie Fighters before they shoot us down."

Luke began firing like a madman at the Tie Fighters. He was nervous and fired at them constantly. Although he managed to shoot down three Tie Fighters, another Tie Fighter managed to fire at the Millennium Falcon causing a huge explosion which shook the ship.

"Do not let me down, baby!", Han said to the Falcon.

At that time, Luke heard a voice in his mind. It was Obi Wan Kenobi. "Luke, calm down and use the Force."

Luke closed his eyes, emptied his mind of all thoughts and left the Force to guide him. He could see in his mind where the Tie Fighters were heading to and foreshadow all of their movements. Knowing beforehand what they were going to do, Luke was able to shoot them one after the other without much of a problem and before they could fire at the Millennium Falcon.

"Great shots, kid!", Han shouted. "But don't get cocky!"

Meanwhile, on the bridge of one of the Star Destroyers, an officer approached Admiral Kheena.

"Admiral Kheena, it seems that our Tie Fighters are having problem dealing with the Millennium Falcon."

Kheena clenched his teeth. "Then we shall send the Star Destroyers to destroy them! Their shields are down, so they will not be able to survive a direct fire from them."

"With all due respect, how do you know that their shields are down?"

Kheena smirked. "From the same informant who told us where the Millennium Falcon would show up."

And so the Star Destroyers began speeding forward to engage the Millennium Falcon.

"I do not like what I see.", Han said, looking at the Star Destroyers approaching them. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"We are doomed!", C-3PO said. "There is no escape for us this time."

Luke could shoot down tens of Tie Fighters with the help of the Force, but blowing up a Star Destroyer was a completely different thing.

"Han, attempt to outrun those Star Destroyers and land on Korriban!", Luke said.

The Millennium Falcon sped towards Korriban with the Star Destroyers following behind. They all fired at the ship, but Han managed to evade their fire thanks to his excellent maneuvers.

"We are going to die!", C-3PO screamed.

"Will you ever shut up?!", Han replied.

Luke was trying to slow down the Star Destroyers with accurate shots, but the shields of the Star Destroyers were too strong for the Millennium Falcon's guns. Although Han was an excellent pilot, even he could not constantly avoid enemy fire and one of the Star Destroyers managed to hit the Millennium Falcon with an accurate shot. If the shields were activated, this would not cause much damage. But with the shields down, the entire ship shook violently and fire engulfed the exterior of the Falcon.

"We've got hit, but I will still manage to land the ship.", Han said. "Or at least that's what I hope to do."

On the bridge of one of the Star Destroyers, the officer reported the successful shot to Admiral Kheena.

"Sir, we managed to hit the Millennium Falcon."

"Good." Kheena could not hide his smirk.

"Shall we pursue them?"

"No. There is no need. We should return to the base. Send two Tie Fighters to finish them off when their ship crushes on the planet's surface."

So the Star Destroyers reversed and began heading to their base.

"Good.", Han said. "At last something goes right in this damn mission."

The Millennium Falcon entered Korriban's atmosphere and crushed with stunningly fast speed on the ground, causing some of the exterior parts of the ship to ignite in fire and explode and creating a hole on the ground. Chewbacca was knocked unconscious by the crush landing and Luke was dizzy as his head hit on the turrets' control panel during the landing and his forehead was bleeding. C-3PO had lost his arm and his right leg was on fire. Only Han had managed to remain unscathed.

"Another happy landing!", Han commented only to hear the sound of Tie Fighters coming towards them. "Luke, do something!"

Luke shook his head trying to regain his composure and said, "The turrets are damaged."

Luke immediately rushed out of the ship through a hole that had been created on the ship's hull and closed his eyes, letting the Force to guide him. As the Tie Fighters approached, he suddenly felt a surge of power in him and let out a scream. Without realizing, Luke had Force pushed the two Tie Fighters, sending them crushing down. The sound of the huge explosion was deafening. Luke immediately collapsed on the ground.


	4. Darth Revan

**Darth Revan**

Luke was dizzy. His head hurt. He opened his eyes and saw that he lying on a bed in a comfortable apartment. He got up and said, "Han! Chewie! C-3PO! Where are you? Where am I?"

A light-skinned man entered the room. He was tall, standing two meters in height. His head was adorned with blue tattoos and a large metal shield covered his face from his upper lip down. He was wearing a skin-tight, red-orange body armor that showed off his physique, draped in a half-cape of black cloth.

Luke's face became ashen white due to fear and he immediately reached for his lightsaber, but he could not find it. "Who are you?", he asked.

"I am Darth Malak, apprentice to Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith and Great Conqueror."

Luke had never heard of this name before. He only knew of Darth Vader. He didn't knew that they were other living Sith Lords. According to Leia, all other Sith Lords were long dead. So who was this mysterious man who claimed to be a Sith Lord?

"I've never heard of you or your Master.", Luke admitted. "Now, will you tell me how I got here or shall I have to resort to violence?"

Malak laughed. 'This kid believes that he can threaten one of the most powerful Sith Lords who ever existed?', he thought.

"I would love to teach you a good lesson, kid, but my Master wanted me to take you to him.", Malak replied.

"Very well. Lead me to your Master."

Malak led Luke to a small room and then walked to room's balcony. A hooded man wearing a dark robe gazing at the bright sun and the endless expanse of sea was waiting there. Luke understood that the building was located in a coastal area, but Korriban did not have a sea, so he could not be in Korriban. A red Mandalorian armor hid the hooded man's face.

"Do you like the sight of the sea? Isn't it beautiful?", the hooded man asked.

"Who are you?", Luke said.

"I'm Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith once. 4000 years ago."

Luke's face became ashen white upon hearing this. How could this man be still alive if he was 4000 years old? Was he a spirit?

Revan laughed. "Do not worry, I mean no harm. I only wish to make you see the truth. When did you felt stronger? When you were calm or when you were angry? When you were angry you felt a surge of power in you, you were able to crush the Tie Fighters using just the Force. That is the power of the dark side. It is stronger than the light. Only by using your emotions and utilizing the power of the dark side can you save your friends. Only then can you destroy the Empire and take revenge for your father. Otherwise you will lose everything and everyone you care about: the rebellion, your friends, the woman you love. Only by embracing darkness can you save the galaxy and restore order and peace!"

"I'll never fall to the dark side!", Luke shouted. "I am a Jedi Knight, just like my father before me."

"So was I, before I fell. Malak too was a Jedi Knight. We were the greatest Jedi of the Order, the defenders of the Republic, the heroes. And yet we fell to the dark side. So do not think that being a Jedi Knight will prevent you from becoming a Sith Lord. All great Sith Lords were once Jedi before falling to the darkness. I and Malak embraced the power of the dark side for the greater good. You should do that too. Only then can you defeat the Empire!"

"The light side always prevails in the end."

"And yet it never managed to eradicate darkness. The dark side will always exist. And it will always be stronger. Because we Sith are not afraid to use our powers like the Jedi are, nor are we afraid of our emotions. The Jedi can never reach the full extent of their powers because they are afraid to use them. We are not. We are ready to do whatever it needs to be done in order to enforce peace and order on the galaxy."

"And yet, despite this, you always lose."

"If I remember correctly, it was Vader who killed your pathetic Jedi Master, not the other way around."

Luke was enraged when he heard Revan insulting Ben Kenobi. His entire body was trembling and his face was red due to his anger. He could feel cold sweat on his forehead. He roared and charged at Revan, who easily pushed him back with the Force. At that moment, Revan waved his hand and Malak, seeing this signal, threw Luke's lightsaber on the balcony's floor just besides Luke.

Luke immediately got up, grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. He then charged once again at Revan only to be struck by Force lighting and be electrified until he could barely stand on his two feet.

"Good.", Malak commented. "Use your anger, use your hatred. Only then will you be able to defeat my Master."

Luke was about to attack again Revan, but hearing those words he remembered Ben's teachings. 'I cannot betray Ben and my father. I have to calm down and not give in to my anger, whatever tricks this Revan uses to enrage me.', Luke thought.

He then threw to the floor his lightsaber and said, "I am a Jedi, I will not allow myself to be consumed by anger and hate."

"Good.", Revan said. "Very good, what a noble Jedi you are. Too bad this will lead to your friends' death and you shall also die."

With a movement of his hand, Revan began force choking Luke. "How do you feel now, 'Jedi'? You see how good it is to be noble? You could be so much more, and yet you chose to die instead of gaining ultimate power. But before killing you, I shall break you."

Malak left the balcony to go back to the room and Luke heard the sounds of Malak's lightsaber being ignited and of screams. Suddenly, Malak brought the corpses of Han and Chewbacca in the balcony and threw them on the floor.

"No!", Luke shouted. "They cannot be dead! They cannot be dead…."

Revan laughed. "You could have saved your friends. You had the power to do so. But instead you decided to deny using your power and pretend to be noble. That is what you get for being noble and for refusing to wield the powers you have! Everyone you love will die because you are too afraid of using your powers, your emotions to save them."

Luke could no longer maintain his composure and screamed and raved like a madman. But Revan simply sighed. "Too bad you realize the errors of your ways and decide to use your powers too late. You've already failed your friends and you've already sealed your fate. You are a dead man. A dead man. A dead man!"

Revan ignited his red lightsaber and stabbed Luke's chest with it. Luke's eyes closed and there was darkness.

"Hey, kid, wake up!", Han was heard saying.

'It must be a dream', Luke thought. 'Malak killed Han, so it is not possible that he is speaking to me.'

"Kid, tell me you are alive!", Han said.

Luke opened his eyes and saw Han, Chewbacca and C-3PO standing before him. He was lying on the ground, his head bleeding. He looked around and realized that he was still on Korriban. What he saw was a mere vision.

"I am alright, Han.", Luke replied. "What happened?"

"You collapsed after those Tie Fighters were somehow blown up. Thankfully, there were no other Tie Fighters and while you were unconscious Chewbacca fixed C-3PO."

"It's great to see you again conscious, Master Luke.", C-3PO said. "Since the Empire knows of us beforehand, what about leaving this place Master? It is surely a trap."

"We cannot do that, C-3PO.", Luke replied. "And although they knew of our plan, now they think that we are dead. So they will not expect us to go on with our plan. As such, we have the advantage. Let's move forward. We have a mission to accomplish."


End file.
